Venice and Silver, the hedgehog brothers story
by silverflare101
Summary: Venice the hedgehog and his younger brother, Silver the hedgehog, live at an orphanage in the currupted city of Mobius. A city that is shadowed by darkness and fear of Dr Nega. They have dreams of escaping and saving their city, but will they be able to?


Well I'm back after almost 2 months, WOW! "Fireworks and trumpets go off" Anyway, this story just randomly popped into my mind when i saw silver the hedgehogs first character design. His name was going to be Venice the hedgehog and he was going to look slightly different to what he looks like now. So long story short, i love Venice so i decided, instead of him being silver's first design, he was going to be his older sibling and this story is going to be basically all about Venice and Silver the hedgehog. Now, i will tell you, this story will have lots a tragic, emotional, back stabbing, violent, heart warming, twists and funny moments, i mean, it's got to be a little bit funny, plus i wouldn't want this story to be all dark and gloomy. Enjoy my first chapter, please tell me what you think of it. Also, if you don't know who Silver the hedgehog is or Venice, check on the Internet. It will help you understand the story a lot better, plus you'll know what they look like.

"Whats it like?"

"To hear the laughs of happiness, not screams of pain?"

"To cry tears of joy, not tears of sorrow?"

"To feel comforted, not feel alone?"

"To smell fresh country air, not industrial waste?"

"To see clear blue skies, not red and grey clouded ones?"

"To be free, not to be trapped?" -  
>"What's it like?"<p>

"I can only imagine and dream, only imagine and dream of it. That one thing, that one big thing...  
>Salvation".<p>

Imagine, looking through the eyes of someone running through green and yellow fields covered with hundreds of yellow and white daisy's. Tall trees with autumn red and orange coloured leaves covering the hills in the distance. Fresh spring water running slowly down a crystal blue, narrow lake. Light blue skies, with barely a cloud insight with birds flying gracefully passed. The air smelling of fragrance from the flowers and fresh water from the lake. Hearing laughs of a mother and son and rustling of the leaves and grass. "Come on mum, hurry up! We're almost there!" A young, silver hedgehog yelled excitedly, as he took his mother's hand and started to run up a daisy covered hill. The mother was a lovely silver blue hedgehog and had peach yellow coloured eyes. She had five quills hanging over the top of her eyes and five longer quills for the back of her hair that went to her elbows. She wore a white, long dress that seemed to be shining brightly like an angel and had circle symbols on each hand that shined with a aqua colour glow. She laughed and puffed as she replied with her friendly, comforting voice.  
>"Puff, huff" Silver, dear, please slow down. Mummy can't keep up with your little legs "Puff, puff" She stopped behind Silver as he let go of her hand and kneeled down on the soft grass puffing. Silver ran back and sat next to his mother, handing her a bottle of water. She smiled and took the bottle and had a little sip. She than laid on the grass and stared at the clouds that slowly passed by. "I'm not as active as i was back when i was your age." She said as she turned her head to her son, who was laying down next to her. I still remember running through these fields with your grandmother when i was a young girl and she'd say the same thing when I'd tell her to hurry." Silver smiled and laughed abit and turned to look at the clouds. Some were shaped kind of like flowers, others were animal faces, but most were irregular shapes.<br>"You see that cloud there." She said as she pointed to a funny shaped cloud. "It looks just like a butterfly, doesn't it?" Silver moved his head side to side while squinting his eyes, than looked at his mother again and replied.  
>"I don't see it, it looks more like a...well, like a cloud." She giggled out loud at his reply.<br>"You're so naive, though i said the same thing when your grandmother asked me the same question and you know what she said?" Silver sat up and shook his head with a interested face. "She'd say that if you open your eyes a little slower and took the time, you'd see that everything isn't what it seems, go on try it." She encouraged him. Though he didn't quite understand, he nodded with a little hesitation and looked towards the sky with his eyes shut. He than opened them slowly, but when he opened them completely, he knew exactly what she meant. "YO, SILVER!" Silver opened his eyes quickly to see his older brother leaning over him, waving his hand in front of Silver's face. "You still in there little bro?" He said with a friendly smile while pretending to be knocking on Silver's head. Silver pushed his brothers hands away and rubbed his eyes and looked at his older sibling.  
>"Hi Venice." Venice looked almost the same as Silver. The both had silver fur, tanned skin, five spiked up quills on their foreheads, two quills at the back of their heads and the same circle aqua blue symbols on each hand. Though, many things were different. The fur on Silver's chest was a light grey, but Venice's was a orange, yellow colour. Silver's eye colour was yellow, but Venice's were a light aqua blue. Silver was 10 years old and Venice was 13 years old. They also had very different personalities. Silver was normally quiet and shy, yet sometimes he was bossy and naive. Venice was not as quiet as his younger sibling, but he was very polite and obedient. He was also very intelligent and funny as well. "Did i fall asleep here?" Silver asked as he looked around to find he'd been sleeping against a tree near the orphanage fence. Venice and Silver came to the Mobius Orphanage six years ago, so Silver had spent most of his life at the orphanage, unlike Venice, who had been here since he was six. The orphanage was a big stoned building with over a hundred children living there. It was three stories high and was over six yards long. There were many glass windows on the building, some were even barred and there was a long fence around the perimeter of it that was over 10 feet tall.<br>Silver sat up and stared at the ground with a disappointed face. "What's the matter lil' bro, had a bad dream. Oh, i know, you're hungry. Come on, lets go back to our room, I've still got some chocolate bars left over from Easter." Venice stood up and motioned for Silver to as well, but instead he said with a little hesitation.  
>"I h-had that d-dream again. You know, a-about mum." Venice sat back down next to his sibling with a sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish i could remember what she looked like." Silver sobbed as he put his head between his knees. Venice thought for a moment, than replied happily. "You silly lil' guy, I've showed you the pictures of her like, a hundred times and you..." But he stopped when Silver looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "I want to see her in person. I want to know what she was like, what she sounds like, heck i even want to know what she smells like. All i can do is dream about it. I want to know what it's like to have a mother, that's all i want." Silver cried as he ran into his brothers arms. Venice's face begun to look like Silvers. Like he could feel his brothers pain. He stroked his younger brothers head as tears came rushing Silver's face onto Venice's chest. "Don't worry, you will know what it's like one day. One day we will be out of here and out into the world with a new family, i..." Venice pulled Silver away and looked into his eyes compassionately and continued. "I promise lil' bro." Silver moved away and wiped his eyes and said doubtfully.<br>"That's easy for you to say. Every family wants to adopt you because you're so smart and kind and cool. But I'm worthless and stupid." Venice breathed in and then exhaled and replied in a comforting, yet sarcastic brotherly voice.  
>"Yeah, you're probably right about the stupid and worthless thing, but..." Silver looked up at his brother when he had stood up and walked over to the fence. "I would never leave you here. Wherever i go, I'll take you along with me." Venice turned around and looked at his younger brother and continued with his eyes shut and a smile on his face. "Because that's what big bros are for." Silver stood up and walked over to Venice with his hands behind his back while staring at the ground. Venice worried and asked. "You okay?" Silver lifted his head. Much to Venice's satisfaction, he was smiling. "Yo, whats with that smile, huh?" Venice brush Silver's head with his hand and smiled with a little laugh. Silver smiled and laughed as well, but look away when he heard the sound of glass breaking outside the gate. Silver ran over to the gate with a little hesitation and peered out to see red and blue lights flashing on.<br>"AH, Venice, those Nega Soldiers are out there and they're hurting someone!" Silver shouted worriedly. Venice jogged over and gasped when he saw three of them bashing young hedgehog boy. He only looked about a year older than Silver. The boy had seven pieces of fringe that were dark green that covered most of his navy blue eyes, light green spikes at the back of his head and, besides the cuts and bruises, blue markings on his face. He wore a black, tight tank top, long black gloves that went to his elbows, baggy dark blue trousers and brown boots.  
>"SO YOU'RE AGAINST DR NEGA'S ORDERS, HUH? PUNK!" One of the soldiers shouted as he kicked the young boy in the gut. The guards were dressed in grey and red armor. One of them was a brown male fox with an eye patch, another was a red female cat with long dark red hair and the last was a big masculine blue wolf, who kept constantly kicking the boy as the other two laughed. Every time he was kicked he'd yell out pain, but his voice was alot more mature then Silver's, maybe even more than Venice's. Silver's eyes widened as the fox scruffed the boy up against a wall and put a grey handgun to his head. It was like a lion tormenting it's prey. "Any last words kid?" He asked him as he started to pull the trigger. The boy opened his eyes slowly, feeling the pain of the blows he'd taken. But instead of crying out in pain, he actually started to laugh under his breath.<br>"Yeah, just two." "And they are?" The fox asked with a cruel tone. The boy looked around witha grin with eye shut at the Nega Soldiers, who all stared with large smirks and blood thirsty eyes. He closed his eyes, but still grinned as he answered with a teasing voice.  
>"Breath Mint." The fox blushed a little as the two other soldiers started to laugh.<br>"OH, that's HILARIUS!" The female cat shouted with louds giggles while holding her hands over her mouth. "HE SO GOT YOU THERE!" The male wolf added while laughing even louder holding on to his stomach. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO, SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" The male fox yelled at his partners in frustration and embarrassment. They both stopped laughing in an instant and said while the both saluted.  
>"Right, sorry Captain Masaru, please forgive us for our actions." He sighed.<br>"Why me?" He whispered softly, than the captain turned to the hedgehog, who he still had scruffed against the wall, but the young hedgehog was still...grinning? "Now, what was i about to do before i was so rudely interrupted." He looked over his shoulder and looked at his Lieutenants, who were still in a salute pose. "Ah, that's right! I was about to shoot your brains out, burn your body to ashes, than feed it to the birdies. How does that sound smart mouth?" Though his question wasn't responded with a cry of fear, a face of horror, not even a twitch. It was the exact opposite Captain Marsaru expected.  
>"How does it sound? It sounds delightful." "WHAT?" Captain Marsaru asked, being fed up with his jokes and banged the hedgehog hard against the wall, making him bleed from the side of his head. He winced abit, than continued with the same grin, that almost looked frightening with red cherry blood running down his face into his mouth.<br>"I mean, no brains means no headaches or thinking hehehe." "You don't do much of that now." The fox said quietly enough, for only the hedgehog to hear. "And i thought you didn't have a sense of humor, Mazza. Well, at least i definitely know you still haven't got that breath mint." The hedgehog sarcastically told the captain. Though, he didn't think it was funny. He picked the boy up by the neck with one hand, the other still holding the handgun with his finger close to pulling the trigger, and threw him to the left on him with incredible force. Even his lieutenants were almost shocked.  
>"Wow, harsh." The female cat thought to herself with some pity for the young hedgehog. Unfortunately, when the hedgehog hit the ground, he went head first, knocking him unconscious soon after making contact with the concrete. The fox walked slowly over and held the gun out, aiming it at the boys head.<br>"Good reddens." He thought to himself, he pulled back on the trigger and then...  
>"SILVER, DON'T LOOK!" Venice shouted as he put his hands over his brother eyes quickly. "AHH BANG, BANG, BANG!" Gunshots, cries of pain, than there was silence, all that could be heard were footsteps, the wind and the cries that Silver was crying. "Why? Why do they do that to innocent people? Who are they?" He asked his brother with a lot of pity for the death of the hedgehog. Venice held Silver close than sighed. A sigh of relief? "Don't worry, he got what he deserved." He assured Silver. But Silver pulled away furiously and confused. Venice's looked at Silver, than slowly than looked away, like he had said something he shouldn't of said. "How could you say that? What did he ever do?" Silver asked his older brother furiously. Venice didn't reply, he still looked away from his younger sibling. But after a few minuets of hesitation, Venice asked Silver, clenching his fists tightly.<br>"Do you want to know a secret? I mean a very BIG secret?" He asked, almost sounding shaken. "It must be a big secret." Silver told himself, forgetting he was mad at Venice. Silver was too kind hearted to stay mad at his brother for long. "O-okay." Silver responded with a gulp. Venice started to look at Silver again, he looked very stressed out. He breathed in, exhaled and then bent down and whispered in his brother ears. But whatever he told him, made Silver's eyes widen and even twitch. After a moment, Venice stood back up.  
>"Now you know lil' bro." He said, though he sounded less stressed and looked less stressed out too. Silver just stood there, not believing what he was told.<br>"No way, you're...?" Silver asked, looking stunned and confused. Venice nodded and asked quietly.  
>"And you know what?" Silver shook his head, with a huge amount of hesitation. Venice looked around to see if anyone was near by. There was nobody around. He answered, sounding excited and serious at the same time "We're breaking out of here TONIGHT!"<p>

(Sorry for the spelling mistakes, i know i missed a couple of words, real sorry)I know, this chapter may have you asking who, what, when, how and why? But, don't worry too much, I'm sure I'll be able to answer some those questions with the next chapter, that should be up in a few days (Possibly a week) Tell me what you think of Venice's character i made for him, but i will tell you (This is a little bit of a spoiler) this isn't his only personality! "GASP" =0 And as always i really hoped you enjoyed reading! =D


End file.
